Canción de Misty
by Maureen-JN
Summary: Un reencuentro. Un noche en el bosque. Una oportunidad. Una canción de amor... ¿Tendrá Misty el valor que se requiere para finalmente confesar sus sentimientos? One-shot!


__

_Hellooo!! Bueno aquí les traigo un One-shot de mi pareja favorita n.n fue algo que se me ocurrió de momento asi que no es TAN brillante pero me pareció bastante tierno. Además, he visto muchos Song-fics pero casi ninguno con esta canción tan linda que representa tanto esta linda parejita n.n Bueno, se las dejo y espero les guste! Un besoo!!_

* * *

**Canción de Misty  
**By Maureen

_Mil y un estrellas veo brillar,  
Los dos aquí, noches ya,  
Hay algo que queremos ocultar,  
Disimular, la verdad,  
Cuando te veo...  
Quiero fingir..._

- Misty… ¡Despierta! -

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? – parpadeó la pelirroja algo confusa.

El fantasear de día se le había hecho casi un hábito. Se sonrojó algo avergonzada al notar al joven de ojos café que le sonreía burlescamente.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – le preguntó este.

- En nada que te interese. – refunfuñó ella. - ¿Para qué tanto escándalo? – el joven se encogió de hombros.

- Solo quería preguntarte si querías acompañarnos a buscar algunos leños. – le dijo. – Ya sabes… está oscureciendo y se está sintiendo el frío. -

- Oh… - respondió suavemente. – No, creo que mejor me quedo a cuidar las cosas. ¿Se van todos? –

- Pikachu, Brock y yo. –

- Claro. – soltó una risita. – Vayan ustedes, Ash. Yo estaré bien. –

Le dedicó una sutil sonrisa al joven y este tan solo suspiró. Se marchó sin decir más, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos otra vez. Suspiró y sonrió para si misma. Tenía un motivo por el cual le gustaba estar sola.

Luego de algunos segundos, el campamento había quedado totalmente desolado. De no ser por conocer ese bosque a la perfección se hubiera sentido aterrada. Sin mencionar que estaba más que repleto de insectos los cuales ella aborrecía. La sola idea le hizo correr un escalofrío por su espina. Pero estaban en un lugar "seguro". Ash se lo había asegurado. No tenía idea de que plan tenía aquel chico. Reunirlos a los tres una vez más, como los viejos tiempos. Sólo ellos tres, los mejores amigos…

Suspiró otra vez. Esta vez por un recuerdo. Una herida… No entendía como luego de ocho años no despejaba esa _tonta_ idea de su mente. Esa tonta fantasía. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó del césped donde descansaba. El cielo estaba lleno de colores, signo de que el sol estaba por desaparecer y la luna por hacer su entrada. Se adentró en el bosque lentamente, mientras tarareaba aquella melodía que había nacido en su mente hacía poco.

Una canción. Su canción. Se sentía bien expresar sus sentimientos de alguna forma. Ya que no podía confiárselos a nadie, seguro podría cantarlos de una manera disimulada. Un desahogo. Una brisa fría acarició la piel de su rostro y cuello. Ash tenía razón, el frío comenzaba a sentirse…

'_Ash…'_

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y  
No sé como empezar,  
Quiero decírtelo más temo que  
Me puedas lastimar,  
Como una cosa tan sencilla puede  
Darme este temor,  
Pero me muero por decirte,  
Que eres dueño...  
De mi amor._

Escuchó algunos aleteos. Ahogó una risa. Era tan perfecto, nadie podría escucharla. Su voz se perdía entre los árboles. No había eco y difícilmente había alguien aparte de ella y sus dos amigos. Se apoyó en un viejo árbol y cerró sus ojos. Volvió a cantar suavemente.

_Las frases que te tengo que decir,  
Me cansé, de ensayar,  
Y cuando al fin me voy a decidir  
De nervios no, puedo hablar,  
Cuando te veo...  
Quieres fingir..._

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y  
No sé como empezar,  
Quiero decírtelo más temo que  
Me puedas lastimar,  
Como una cosa tan sencilla puede  
Darme este temor,  
Pero me muero por decirte,  
Que eres dueño...  
De mi amor._

'Crack'

Ese único ruido la hizo sobresaltarse. Buscó entre la reciente oscuridad, pero solo había sombras de árboles y arbustos. Controló su respiración e intentó calmar sus nervios. Seguramente había sido algún Pokemon pequeño…

'¡Crack!'

Esta vez más fuerte.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó alarmada.

Se levantó de golpe del suelo, alerta a cualquier cosa. No podría gritar, nadie la escucharía. Y seguro Ash y Brock estaban ya muy lejos.

- ¿Quién? – insistió.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando una gran sombra apareció detrás de un arbusto. Misty tragó saliva, ya se sentía bastante asustada. El corazón se le salía del pecho… La sombra se acercó…

- Tranquila. – dijo una voz masculina. – Soy yo. -

Supo que estaba sonriendo por su tono de voz. Era típico. Sintió una furia crecer en su interior.

- ¿Qué intentabas? ¿Darme un infarto? – exclamó molesta.

- Oh, vamos. – rió el joven. – ¿Te asusté mucho? –

Misty apretó los labios. Era muy orgullosa como para admitir algo así. Siempre aparentaba ser tan fuerte…

- Pues… no. – mintió a regañadientes. – Tú no podrías asustar ni a un Caterpie. -

- Pero seguro que uno pequeño te podría asustar a ti. – se burló.

- Mejor cállate. – dijo de mala gana. - ¿Qué hacías ahí detrás? – demandó.

- Solo pasaba por aquí buscando leña… luego escuché un chillido y quise saber qué pobre animal estaba muriendo en medio del bosque. – rió mientras la alcanzaba. – Quería ver si lo podía ayudar en algo. -

- Ja ja ja. – dijo con sarcasmo. – Muy maduro de tu parte, Ash. –

- Solo era broma, Mist. – sonrió el joven. – Tienes una voz muy bonita. –

Misty pudo sentir como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, y agradeció que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que Ash no lo notase.

- ¿Estabas espiándome? – lo acusó.

El joven volvió a sonreír. Se le hacía irresistible. Misty se acurrucó en el árbol donde se había sentado recientemente. Ya que no había peligro aparente, volvió a estarse cómoda. Ash se sentó a su lado.

- Sentí algo de curiosidad, no lo voy a negar. – le dijo. – Y supe de hecho que me mandarías a volar si me descubrías así que… decidí esconderme. - concluyó con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿De veras creíste que nadie te vería detrás de aquel arbusto enano? –

- ¿De veras creíste que nadie te oiría cantar en el bosque? – sonrió. Misty suspiró.

- Esperaba que no. –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad. - ¿Tiene algo de malo esa canción? –

Misty se sonrojó peor aún. Ya ni confiaba en que la oscuridad disimulara el color de su rostro.

- Es que es muy… personal. -

Bajó la mirada y evitó la suya a toda costa. La estaba mirando, podía sentirlo. ¿Por qué tenia la mirada tan fija en ella? Nunca la había mirado tan intensamente… ¿Sería la oscuridad?

- A mi me gustó. – le dijo él. - ¿Es tuya? - Misty asintió. – Es muy buena. En serio. – le sonrió. – Aunque creo que no la escuché entera. -

- No, fue solo un fragmento. – musitó ella.

- Bueno, algún día espero disfrutarla entera. Si tú quieres, claro. – se apresuró a decir.

Misty suspiró. Una sonrisa la traicionó. Intentó disimularla pero sus labios se habían vuelto testarudos. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y esta vez no de miedo.

- No sé… - dijo con una risa. – Digo, no es _tan_ buena. Es solo algo que se me ocurrió hace poco y… -

- ¿Hace poco? –

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué había dicho? Rezó para que no dedujera nada.

- ¿Qué te inspiró a hacerla, Mist? – le preguntó. – O debería decir… ¿Quién? -

'¡Maldición!'

Justo la pregunta que deseaba evitar. Para esas situaciones, solo existía una forma segura de escape.

- Haces muchas preguntas, Ash Ketchum. Deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos y dejarme en paz. – dijo de forma altiva.

Ash soltó una risa y suspiró.

- Nada ha cambiado, ¿Verdad? – le dijo con esa sonrisa que se le hacía tan irresistible. – Después de tantos años, sigues siendo la Misty de antes. Gruñona y mandona. -

- Si, y tu el mismo Ash, inmaduro e irresponsable. Planeando campamentos en lugar de prepararte para la siguiente liga. –

- Tengo tres meses más para prepararme. – aclaró sin molestia alguna. – Y no le veo nada de malo en querer pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga. –

- Y amigo. – agregó Misty.

- ¿Qué dices? – parpadeó Ash.

- Brock, Ash. No estamos solos tú y yo. –

'Aunque no estaría mal…'

- Esta noche sí. - respondió él. – Brock, bueno, nos topamos con una enfermera Joy. Ella se ofreció a cuidar a nuestros Pokemon por esta noche y Brock se fue con ella al Centro. Dudo que regrese temprano, seguro se la quedará mirando horas. -

- Si… claro… - frunció el ceño.

- Por suerte ya tenemos suficiente leña para toda la noche. –

- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿No pasó más de media hora? – lo miró con sospecha. – Entonces no estabas buscando leña cuando viniste acá. -

Ash rió entre dientes.

- No exactamente… te estaba buscando… - su tono cambió de repente. – Quería pedirte que me acompañaras… a un lugar. -

Misty alzó las cejas, algo sorprendida. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero no dijo nada. Lo miró de reojo. Su sombra, él, estaba muy cerca de ella. Aclaró su garganta.

- Seguro. – le dijo ella. – Digo, no hay nada mejor que hacer. -

El joven sonrió de lado. Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Bien. – dijo Ash. – Vamos entonces. -

Para su sorpresa, Ash no soltó su mano en ningún momento. La llevó de esta por todo el camino, guiándola. Manteniéndola cerca suyo. Misty no se quejó, pero su rostro ardía con mucha más intensidad.

Poco a poco el bosque se fue iluminando. Misty se preguntó por qué sería. Cada vez, la masa de árboles iba disminuyendo, hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos. Pero no habían salido del bosque…

Un repiqueteo. El sonido del agua golpeando las rocas. Salpicando. Habían llegado a un río. La luna llena brillaba intensamente. Claro, ella no pudo notarla con tantas hojas y ramas encima de su cabeza. La luz de luna se reflejaba en el agua como chispas. Era hermoso.

Sintió un calor interno, alegría. Misty intentó avanzar un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al sentir aquello que la ataba al lado de Ash, su mano sobre la de ella, aún entrelazadas.

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – preguntó Misty.

Ash se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- He estado viniendo a este lugar los últimos dos meses… para pensar en algunas cosas. – habló despacio. – Últimamente me he sentido ligado a esto… -

Misty frunció el ceño. Se quedó estática, pensativa por algunos segundos. ¿Por qué razón Ash se sentiría ligado a este lugar?

- Si, es bastante tranquilo. – sonrió de lado. – Y se me hace tan… -

- ¿Familiar? –

Misty abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ash le sonrió.

- Sí. – musitó.

El joven rió por lo bajo. Soltó la mano de la pelirroja y se aproximó a la orilla, donde se sentó al fin. Misty dudó si seguirlo, pero finalmente lo hizo, colocándose a su lado.

- ¿Y si te dijera que no es la primera vez que estamos los dos en este lugar? –

Ash la estaba mirando de nuevo. Misty clavó la vista en el agua que corría. Podía ver su reflejo. Ambos reflejos.

- Ash, hemos estado en tantos lugares… -

- Este es especial. – sintió como se arrimaba más hacia ella. – ¿No lo recuerdas? –

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando, al verlo a los ojos, pudo ver tristeza en ellos. ¿Acaso era tan importante? Suspiró con pesar.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Misty. – No logro recordarlo… -

Ash bajó la mirada. Parecía algo decepcionado, pero mantuvo esa sonrisa tan característica en él. Misty no pudo evitar sentirse peor.

- Tal vez pueda refrescarte la memoria. – la miró sonriente. Sus ojos parecían brillar.

Misty asintió, sin decir nada. Se sintió algo torpe. Y es que a veces tan solo mirarlo la dejaba sin habla. La irritó darse cuenta de eso.

- Fue hace unos ocho o nueve años. – empezó a decir él. – No era de noche, claro. Había menos árboles… - hizo una pausa y sonrió. – Yo estaba siendo perseguido por una bandada de Spearows. – la miró a los ojos. – Y… -

- Te pesqué. – completó Misty y soltó una risita. – Fue aquí, en el bosque verde… -

- Sí. – afirmó Ash, quien se veía más animado. – Así es. –

Ya empezaba a tener sentido. Misty empezó a reír sin saber exactamente la razón.

- Vaya… - dijo sin aliento. – Fue hace tanto… - miró a Ash. – Claro que me acuerdo de ese día, pero el lugar se ve tan diferente ahora… -

- El tiempo lo ha cambiado. –

- Igual que a nosotros. – agregó Misty.

Silencio. Misty procuró mirar en cualquier dirección que no tenga que ver con Ash. No sabía porque, pero se sentía cohibida.

- Es cierto. – dijo él. – En muchas cosas, pero míranos ahora, discutiendo hace un rato como solíamos hacerlo antes. – rió un poco.

- Si, la mayoría del tiempo por tonterías. – se sonrió. – Es agradable estar acá de nuevo. Gracias por hacerme recordar. –

- De nada… sin ti este lugar no hubiera tenido significado alguno para mí, así que, gracias a ti. -

Lo miró de soslayo, él ya no la miraba. Tenía La vista fija en el agua. Misty suspiró y se relajó. Sí, ese lugar era más que especial para ella. Fue el lugar en que se vieron por primera vez, y nunca pensó que aquel chico desaliñado se volvería una de las personas más importantes y esenciales de su vida…

- Sabes una cosa. – habló el joven. – A pesar de que nos conocemos de hace mucho, hay cosas que no se de ti, Mist. - terminó con un tono juguetón.

- Bueno, seguro hay cosas que no querrás saber de mí, Ash Ketchum. – sonrió la pelirroja, usando el mismo tono juguetón con él.

- No hay duda. – rió Ash. – Como por ejemplo, a quién iba dedicado eso que cantabas en el bosque. –

Cosquillas como aleteos de mariposa nacieron en el estómago de Misty. La sensación era bastante incómoda. ¿Qué decir? Solo conocía una manera de responder…

- No es asunto tuyo. – dijo con calma, pero advirtiendo con su tono de voz que era terreno de no pisar.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. Volteó el rostro para que Ash no se diera cuenta.

- Se trata de un chico, entonces. – la molestó. – No hay que ser genio para darse cuenta. -

- Si, de eso estoy segura, sabiendo que eres tú. – el color se intensificó.

- Lo estás confirmando. – sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Sí estaba dedicada a alguien. –

Misty bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

- No te cansas de molestarme. -

- Bueno… me interesa saber. – dijo él. – Somos amigos, ¿Verdad? Los amigos se cuentan cosas… -

- No este tipo de cosas, Ash. – musitó.

- Oh, vamos. – le sonrió. – ¿No confías en mí? –

Puso una cara de carnero degollado que la hizo reír. Misty hizo un gesto de disgusto con los labios.

- No es eso… pero es privado. - dijo al fin.

- No tienes que decirme nombres. – insistió Ash. - ¿Me cuentas? –

¿Cómo resistir esa cara y esos ojos? Misty suspiró. De todas formas, si no decía nada era más probable que sospechase de él mismo.

- Bien, sí, es sobre un chico. -

- ¡Epa! – celebró Ash. – Lo sabía. ¿Lo conozco? -

- Eh… -

'Rayos… ¡Rayos!'

Vaciló por un momento, mascullando cosas inteligibles. Sacudió su cabeza.

- Algo… sí. Podría decirse… - dijo algo dudosa.

Ash bajó la mirada, pensativo. Misty rezó por que se creyera su actuación.

- ¿Se trata de Rudy? – demandó sin mucha gracia.

- Por Dios, no. – Misty estalló en risas. – Claro que no. –

- Bien. – Ash apretó los labios. – No había forma en que apruebe eso. –

Misty soltó una risotada irónica.

- ¿Y quién te dio el derecho aprobar o no a mis pretendientes? – alzó las cejas.

- Me creo capaz de diferenciar quien es bueno para ti y quien no. –

- Ja ja ja. – se mofó. – ¿Y desde cuando te interesa tanto? –

Ash apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada. Misty no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción. Sabía que Ash la celaba en varias ocasiones.

Una vez más los invadió un silencio incómodo. Ash, de cualquier forma, no tardó en calentar las cosas.

- Nunca supe qué tanto le viste a este tal Rudy. Era un patán. – dijo entre dientes.

- Pues, era un caballero, detallista y halagador. – respondió Misty. – A diferencia de alguien que conozco… -

Se sintió mal al decir eso, y no entendió por qué. Años atrás se hubiera sentido sumamente satisfecha de haber contraatacado de esa forma, pero no esa noche.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste entonces con él en Isla Trovita? – preguntó molesto. – Estoy seguro que ahora estarías más cómoda con él que acampando con nosotros… -

Misty suspiró. Lo miró disimuladamente. Sabía que lo había herido y se sintió culpable. Después de tantos años… El tiempo la había cambiado, sí. Para bien. Había madurado, y ese era el momento de demostrarlo. No discutiría más con él. Se habían vuelto a juntar por un motivo y ella estaba arruinando la sorpresa que él le había dado. Sabía que hacer, pero requería comerse su gran ego. Tomó aire.

- No, Ash. – suspiró. – No hubiera estado mejor con él que con ustedes… -

El joven de ojos café la miró algo confundido. Misty se sintió algo aliviada en su interior. Era justo la respuesta que se esperaba de parte de Ash.

- Lo siento, no quise decir nada de lo anterior. – sonrió. – Ya sabes como soy, a veces… exploto. Eres un gran chico, Ash. Tan bueno como Rudy, incluso mejor. Cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada de estar contigo… - su voz se perdió.

¿Habría dicho demasiado?

Ash suspiró.

- No, perdóname tú. – se disculpó. – Esta debía ser una conversación agradable para ambos, no quise molestarte. – le sonrió de lado. – Sea quien sea ese chico, es afortunado. -

- ¿Lo crees? – sintió un calor indescriptible en su interior.

- Seguro. – la miró a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? – Misty se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, no tengo el mejor carácter del mundo. – respondió con una risita.

- Bah, solo será cuestión de tiempo. Se acostumbrará y en vez de eso verá a una chica aplicada, talentosa y hermosa. – hizo una pausa. – De la misma forma que yo te veo. -

Misty abrazó sus rodillas y clavó la vista al suelo. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que sentía pánico. Sin embargo, se sintió muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras de Ash. Sonrió.

- Eso espero. – dijo tímidamente.

- Me gustaría conocerlo. –

- ¿Para qué? – volteó tan solo un poco para verlo.

- Ya sabes, podría ayudarlo. – rió. – Hablarle de lo que te gusta y darle un par de trucos. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. – se jactó.

- ¿Con que eso crees? – arqueó una ceja y rió. – ¿Ahora ayudas a mi pretendientes? ¿Quién te entiende? –

- Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo mientras frotaba su nuca con una mano. – Debe ser un gran chico, para que lo hayas elegido. – agregó con un tono no muy animado.

- Lo es. – confirmó Misty con una sonrisa.

Ash asintió en silencio. Su expresión era tiesa, como si no sintiera nada en absoluto. Misty suspiró.

- No se trata de Brock o Tracey, ¿Cierto? -

- ¡Eew! – Misty rió. – Brock es casi como mi hermano, Ash. Y Tracey, si es que no recuerdas, está de novio con mi hermana Daisy. –

- Bueno, solo quería descartar la posibilidad… - dijo algo apenado.

No sabía hasta donde quería ir. Conociendo a Ash, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Aunque eso podía ser algo bueno después de todo…

- Oye, Ash. -

- Dime. – levantó la vista, ansioso.

- Estuve pensando… - aclaró su garganta. – Bueno, ¿Quieres escuchar el resto de la canción? –

Ash levantó ambas cejas, algo sorprendido. Luego le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

- Seguro, Mist. Me encantaría. – le dijo.

- Bien. – se mordió el labio. – Pero no te atrevas a reírte. –

- De ninguna forma. –

Misty asintió y aclaró su garganta. Seguía sonrojada, pero podía usar lo del canto como excusa. Tomó aire y empezó por la tercera estrofa.

_Di, por que te vas de mi,  
Tal vez sientes, lo que yo por ti  
Mi amor... ha callado por temor,  
No puedo más, disimular,  
No lo ves..._

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y  
No sé como empezar,  
Quiero decírtelo más temo que  
Me puedas lastimar,  
Como una cosa tan sencilla puede  
Darme este temor,  
Pero me muero por decirte,  
Que eres dueño...  
De mi amor._

Se sintió algo acalorada después de cantar. Ash la había mirado raro todo ese tiempo… ¿Qué le pasaba esa noche?

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó torpemente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ash.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Ash le sonrió.

- Me gusta. Al parecer… le quieres mucho. – dijo de nuevo con ese tono desanimado.

- Es cierto. – afirmó Misty, sintiéndose algo adolorida al ver su expresión.

- Pero es algo tonto, si es que se aleja de ti como dices en la canción. ¿Es ciego acaso? – Misty sonrió.

- Bueno, ya sabes, a veces hay muchas cosas en la cabeza de un hombre. Cosas como Pokemon y batallas de gimnasio que lo ofuscan y le impiden ver más allá de la chica que tiene a su lado. –

Ash volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido. Misty intentó no reír. Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo como si nada. Ash parecía más que confundido, pero vio de soslayo que una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

- Si, bien. Tal vez ese chico creyera que en ese momento eran mucho más importantes las medallas que cualquier otra cosa. – siguió el juego. –Pero ahora que ya maduró y tiene la mente despejada, es capaz de tratarla como se merece. -

- De cualquier forma, eso no justifica el que haya sido tan poco cuidadoso con ella todos esos años. – explicó calmada. Aguantando la risa por dentro.

- Pues, puede que ella haya sido algo molesta en algunas ocasiones… pero nunca se olvidó de ella, sólo que pensó que siempre estaría a su lado, lo cual no fue así... –

- Era de esperarse, digo, pasaron años y no dio señal de nada. Una no puede esperar por siempre. – hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos. Él la miraba fijamente. Misty sonrió. – Quiero decir, ¿Por qué si estaba interesado en ningún momento luchó por ella como se debía? –

- Bien… - empezó Ash, dubitativo. – Puede que no haya estado muy seguro de sí mismo con respecto a ella. Puede que se haya visto opacado por otros chicos mejor parecidos, más adinerados, que viven en una isla del paraíso y podrían ofrecerle todo lo que ella había esperado… -

Misty se relamió los labios. Se volvió a mirarlo una vez más. No le quitaba la mirada de encima. La conversación había tomado otra ruta mucho más directa. Supo de inmediato con esa respuesta que Ash había captado el mensaje. Ahora solo faltaba llegar al final de todo… ¿Qué sería?

- El dinero no es todo, Ash. Y estoy seguro de que él podría hacerse valer mucho más que el dinero. Tiene una gran personalidad… - dijo ella.

- Si, tal vez… - respondió pensativo.

- Además… ella también se pudo sentir opacada algunas veces por otras chicas. Su único consuelo era que él les prestara atención mínima. – agregó animada.

- Seguramente el hubiera esperado a que ella reaccionara frente a eso. –

- Lo hizo, seguramente, pero él nunca lo notó. – hizo una pausa larga y suspiró con pesar. – De cualquier forma, ese chico está demasiado ocupado con sus cosas… no creo que tenga tiempo de tener novia. –

- Yo creo que se las podría arreglar, si en verdad le interesa. – la debatió Ash. - Y él está interesado. -

- ¿Y cómo saberlo realmente? Bueno, ella, está clarísimo que no le piensa decir nada… -

- Pienso que ella podría decirle lo que siente cara a cara. –

- ¿Por qué ella? – se quejó. – El hombre debería declarársele. Es… ¡La ley natural! –

- No lo pienso así. –

- ¡Pues ella sí! – exclamó Misty. – Es injusto, ¿No crees? Después de esperar tanto tiempo… ¿No podría al menos decírselo él? –

Ash suspiró. Misty empezaba a cansarse de su propio juego. ¡No estaba ganando nada! Volvió la mirada al agua del río. Ese río…

- Tienes razón. – dijo Ash al fin. – Es él a quien le corresponde decírselo. Pero es muy difícil para él. Sobretodo cuando ella se pone tan reacia, y lo reta cada vez que él intenta hacerle un cumplido o una sorpresa… - la miró con una sonrisa. Misty se sonrojó intensamente. – Y tal vez estaba esperando una oportunidad… -

- ¿Oportunidad de qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- La oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. Y, no sé, tal vez llevarla a algún lugar que le guste como un atardecer en la playa… o una plática de noche a la orilla de un río… -

Misty respiró hondo. No podía ser. ¡Estaba tomando las riendas de su propio juego! Eso era intolerable…

- Si, pero de todas formas no se animó a decirle nada. – dijo Misty con un hilo de voz.

- Tal vez porque pensó que ella estaba interesada en otro chico… porque, tal vez, la escuchó cantar en el bosque cierta canción de amor… - se acercó un poco más a ella.

Una corriente, como un calambre, recorrió su cuerpo entero, haciendo que siento frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Controló su respiración y pasó saliva.

- Él no debió sacar conclusiones apresuradas. -

- Te lo dije. – sonrió Ash. – Se siente muy inseguro de sí mismo. –

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó, ya roja como tomate.

- Porque siente que, al decirle la verdad, podría perderla para siempre. – dijo en un susurro que le puso la piel de gallina.

- Ya veo. – dijo Misty. - ¿Y no vale la pena arriesgarse? –

- Es una decisión difícil. – explicó Ash. – Ella podría alejarse de él para siempre… o él podría obtener todo lo que siempre ha querido desde esa vez que ella lo pesco del río. –

La mandíbula de Misty pareció descolgarse, y una risa nerviosa se le escapó. ¿Era cierto todo eso? ¿En verdad estaba pasando?

- ¿Y qué va a hacer él ahora? – preguntó sin aliento. Ash sonrió, con toda confianza.

- Primero, - comenzó a decir. – tomará su mano. – dijo mientras alcanzaba la mano con la que se apoyaba al suelo. – Se acercará a ella. – lentamente, lo hizo. Misty sintió su pulso acelerarse de forma incontrolable. – Y luego… -

Silencio. Su rostro estaba muy cerca al de ella. Podía sentir su dulce aliento. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él y viceversa. Una conexión inquebrantable.

- ¿Y entonces? – susurró Misty.

Había sucumbido a cualquier cosa que le esperase. La sonrisa de Ash se ensanchó mucho más.

- Y entonces, esto. – dijo al momento en que junto sus labios con los de ella.

Fue tan inesperado y a la vez no. La sensación era increíble, y por ese momento nada más importaba. Solo ellos dos. Y ese lugar tan especial que, en cierta forma, había hecho eso posible. El beso se intensificó poco a poco, mientras él se acercaba a ella, algo dudoso al principio, y ella se soltaba cada vez más. Luego de un rato, se separaron con cuidado. Ambos algo avergonzados, e intentado recuperar el ritmo regular de su respiración. Ash sonreía, y Misty, tímidamente, hundió su rostro en su pecho. Quedaron abrazados en silencio por algunos minutos.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ash.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Misty lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – rió Ash. Misty le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Soltó una risita y lo volvió a abrazar. – En general… mi plan funcionó bien. –

- Ja, dudo que te haya salido justo como lo imaginaste. – sonrió Misty.

- Bueno, al menos el final sí. – Misty rió entre dientes.

- Si, yo también me tenía pensado algo parecido. – confesó. – Pero no hubo una declaración oficial, ¿No crees? –

- Tienes razón. Fui muy directo, al parecer. –

- Me gustan los chicos directos. – sonrió Misty.

- No justifica que haya tomado algo sin derecho. – acarició su mentón.

- Tú puedes disponer de lo que ya es tuyo cuando desees. ¿No te parece? – añadió con un tono travieso. Ash sonrió.

- Igualmente. – le dijo él. – Te amo, Mist. Desde hace mucho tiempo. – susurró a su oído.

- Yo también. – sonrió ella. – Todos estos años… -

Se acercó para darle un segundo beso, menos intenso que el otro, pero muy dulce.

- Mejor nos vamos al campamento, ya es algo tarde. – sugirió Ash mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Es verdad… ¿Crees que Brock haya vuelto del Centro Pokemon? –

Ash la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó contra sí.

- La verdad, espero que no. – dijo contra su cuello. Misty soltó una risita.

Caminaron por el bosque tomados de la mano, y al llegar al campamento, se toparon con una sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo es que demoraste tanto? Apostaste porque te tomaría menos de una hora, así que paga. – Brock extendió una mano mientras se ocupaba de alimentar el fuego.

Misty miró a Ash con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Apostaste? - demandó ella.

- Bueno… Brock no creyó que me atrevería a decirte nada. Le dije que lo haría en menos de una hora. – parecía avergonzado. – No pensé que me tomaría tres… -

- Oh, bueno. – hizo una mueca. – Lo dejaré pasar por hoy. – dijo y le dio un besó rápido.

- ¡Vaya! No era broma entonces… - dijo Brock sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ash.

Misty estaba sonriente a su lado, tomada fuertemente de la mano de él.

- En ese caso, cada uno a su tienda. Ya es tarde. – ordenó Brock.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No serán más de las once… - se quejó Misty.

- A la cama señorita. Ya se divirtieron bastante por una noche. - Misty rió por lo bajo.

- Bueno. – dijo. – Hasta mañana. – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ash y se retiró.

Brock se acercó hasta donde Ash con el rostro serio como piedra.

- Bien, hay unas pautas que debes saber con respecto a esto. -

- Brock, vamos, no iba a intentar todo con ella la primera noche. – dijo Ash con una sonrisa torcida.

- Pues, no lo sé. Pero alguien tiene que supervisar. – se cruzó de brazos. – De todos modos, felicidades. Ya era hora… -

- Gracias. – Ash le palmeó el hombro. – Y gracias por los consejos. –

- De nada, es del maestro del que tienes que aprender. – se jactó con una sonrisa.

- Si, seguro. – rió Ash. – Me voy a dormir. – dijo y se retiró hasta su tienda, que quedaba al lado de la de Misty.

- Oye, Ash. – lo llamó Brock.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Voy a estar alerta toda la noche, así que ni se te ocurra cambiarte de tienda. – le advirtió con un dedo.

- Tranquilo, Brock. – Ash rió y se adentró en su tienda.

- ¡Lo mismo para ti, Misty! – gritó en dirección a la tienda celeste.

- ¡Estoy dormida! – informó con un cantito y soltó una risa.

Brock suspiró y sonrió para sí. Un viejo Pikachu descansaba plácidamente al lado del fuego. Estaba todo muy callado, con la excepción del correr de las aguas, algunos aleteos y el viento agitando las copas de los árboles. Tal y como lo recordaba.

Nada había cambiado. Pero mañana sería un día distinto. El comienzo de una nueva etapa. Una nueva vida.

* * *

**_FIN_**

_¿Reviews? n.n Gracias a todos por leer!!  
- Maureen_


End file.
